1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a countertop automatic foam soap dispenser, in particular to the automatic foam soap dispenser installed on a countertop next to a faucet of a sink, and having a soap supplying outlet formed on the automatic foam soap dispenser and aligned towards the sink. The invention provides an automatic sensing foam soap dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As living standards improve, long-existing manual pressing soap dispensers are gradually replaced by automatic sensing soap dispensers. Conventional automatic soap dispensers are generally installed and fixed on walls, and foam soap is usually remained at a soap supplying outlet of the conventional automatic soap dispenser, and the soap liquid will drop directly from the soap supplying outlet after a certain time of using, and thus staining the countertop or the floor.
In addition, the conventional wall-hanging type automatic soap dispenser is installed and fixed on walls, so that the carrying load cannot be over-weight, and the volume of the soap liquid stored in the dispenser body will be limited, and must be refilled frequently. If the soap liquid is leaked from the dispenser body, the component and the control circuit of the dispenser may be damaged easily, thus incurring higher repair and maintenance costs.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional soap dispenser, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a countertop automatic foam soap dispenser in accordance with the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.